How To Be A Good Husband II
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Dia tahu kalau mengunjungi mantan kekasih yang baru saja melahirkan anak dari pria lain adalah ide buruk. Apalagi jika pria lain itu adalah Severus Snape. Ron POV. pairing SevMione. Sekuel How To Be A Good Husband.


_Disclaimer_ : Harry Potter dan segala macamnya adalah milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya meminjam saja untuk menuangkan sedikit ide dengan tanpa mengambil keuntungan material darinya.

_A/n_ : Kenapa saya menulis sekuel lagi? Kebetulan karena saya mikir untuk menjadikan How To Be A Good Husband sebagai sebuah serial. Mungkin kali ini genrenya lebih ke drama. Tapi untuk ke depan blum tahu pasti.

**How To Be A Good Husband II**

Ia tahu ini adalah ide buruk. Ide yang sangat buruk, malahan. Datang menjenguk seorang mantan kekasih yang baru saja melahirkan anak dari pria lain sebenarnya bukan alasan utama kenapa ia harus gugup bukan main begini. Apalagi jika dulunya mereka putus secara baik-baik. Err, yang membuat Ron Weasley panas-dingin jika memikirkannya adalah sosok pria lain yang berhasil menghamili mantan kekasihnya ini, Severus Snape.

Yeah. Severus Snape—mantan anggota Pelahap Maut, salah satu ahli ilmu hitam berbahaya, guru tersangar se-Hogwarts, dan bajingan buruk rupa dengan rambut berminyak—berhasil mengintimidasi pikirannya bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu muka. Membayangkan pria busuk yang kekejamannya sudah melegenda di kalangan alumni Hogwarts itu menyentuh, mencumbu dan uught… melakukan sesuatu yang intim kepada Hermione seketika menyebabkan isi perut Ron bergejolak.

Ron tak tahu setan kurang kerjaan dari mana yang telah merasuki tubuh Hermione dan menggerakkan wanita itu agar sudi menikahi Snape delapan tahun yang lalu. Ron mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, geram. Hermione yang dikenalnya selalu mengedepankan logika tiap kali menghadapi sesuatu kini justru kehilangan logikanya. Bagaimana tidak? Mencintai seorang Snape! Bahkan sampai rela memproduksi seorang miniature Snape dari dalam rahimnya! Jelas-jelas tak ada logika yang tersisa di kepala Hermione! batin Ron muak.

Sekarang memang sudah terlambat bagi Ron untuk menyesali keputusan mereka dulu. Seandainya saja mereka mampu mengatasi perbedaan yang terlalu jauh di antara mereka. Seandainya saja mereka tidak sama-sama berpikir kalau mereka lebih cocok menjadi sepasang sahabat ketimbang sepasang kekasih. Seandainya saja ia tidak keburu menghamili Lavender. Seandainya dan seandainya… Pasti Hermione tidak akan jatuh ke pelukan Snape.

Wanita malang. Sepertinya dia putus asa berat setelah kami berpisah sampai-sampai bisa diperdayai Slytherin tua licik itu. Atau dia buta, tak bisa melihat pria berengsek macam apa yang datang melamarnya. Atau malah dua-duanya, campuran putus asa berat dan buta. Ron menghela nafasnya panjang. Ada beban berat yang menggelayut di dadanya. Diam-diam ia merasa bersalah. Secara tidak langsung ia telah membuat wanita tak berdosa terpuruk dan menyodorkan diri ke pangkuan bajingan seperti Snape.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan Ron masih belum bisa menghapus pikiran buruk yang mengendap di otaknya. Ia tahu kisah heroik yang digembar-gemborkan semua orang tentang Snape. Bahkan sahabat karibnya sendiri, Harry Potter, terkesan menaruh kekaguman tersendiri terhadap sosok Snape.

Well, persetan dengan semua omong kosong tentang pengorbanan diri demi kepentingan banyak orang, cinta yang tak terbalas ke wanita yang telah tiada, dan aksi kepahlawanan Snape dalam mengalahkan Dia-Yang-Tak-Pernah-Disebut-Dengan-Nama-Aslinya-Sendiri. Semua orang bisa melihat dengan mata telanjang seberapa keji iblis dalam diri Snape, pikir Ron panas. Hanya masalah waktu untuk membuktikannya. Yup. Masalah waktu. Jika suatu hari nanti Hermione muncul ke hadapan publik dengan lebam-lebam di wajah cantiknya dan menggugat cerai Snape, Ron tak akan sungkan berkata lantang "Sudah kubilang, kan!"

Langkah kaki Ron berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia harus mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali sebelum yakin kalau apa yang sedang ia saksikan ini bukanlah halusinasi, meski susah sekali untuk mempercayainya sebagai sebuah kenyataan.

Di dalam kamar itu ia melihat Hermione sedang berbaring di atas ranjang. Alih-alih berwajah sepucat kapas atau dihiasi memar kebiruan, wajah wanita itu bersinar cerah. Kedua matanya bercahaya dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Merlin, Hermione terlihat begitu cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yang pernah Ron lihat selama ini. Sedangkan Severus Snape—si iblis berbaju hitam—tampak sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Di dalam gendongan pria bertampang sangar itu ada buntelan kecil yang diyakini Ron sebagai titisan Snape.

Waspadalah dunia sihir, satu lagi generasi peneror umat manusia telah lahir, batin Ron. Dadanya di bagian jantung terasa perih, seolah sebilah belati tak kelihatan baru saja menggoresnya tanpa ampun. Well, ini bukan perasaan cemburu. Jelas-jelas bukan. Mana mungkin dia cemburu kepada Snape? Enak saja! Ini hanya… umm, ketidakadilan. Yeah, benar. Tidak adil bagi wanita sebaik, selembut, secerdas Hermione untuk mendapatkan suami seperti Snape.

Snape bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan denganku, pikir Ron, mencoba logis. Kami berdua sama sekali berbeda.

"Oh, Ron! Kau datang!"

Ron mencoba tersenyum sewajar mungkin menanggapi sambutan Hermione. Senyumnya sedikit memudar saat menangkap kilasan aneh di sepasang mata kelam Severus Snape. Ekspresi mantan Pelahap Maut itu sendiri tetap netral, namun tak diragukan lagi ia sedang menyusun skenario pembunuhan yang melibatkan kutukan-kutukan kejam di kepalanya. Tapi siapa Ron kalau ia keder? Bagaimanapun dia adalah tangan kanan Harry Potter, Sang-Bocah-Yang-Terpilih-Untuk-Menendang-Voldemort-ke Neraka. Memang sih bukan dia sendiri yang berhadapan langsung dengan Voldemort, tapi tetap saja kan dia punya andil…

"Weasley," desis Snape, tetap bersikap kalem.

"_Sir_," ucap Ron susah payah, lidahnya kelu. "Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua."

"Terima kasih," balas Snape santun, walau nadanya terdengar malas-malasan. "Ucapan yang sama juga perlu kualamatkan untukmu dan Mrs Lavender Weasley. Kudengar kalian baru saja dianugerahi seorang putri. Anak kelima kalian, kalau aku tidak salah hitung."

"Keenam, _sir_."

"Oh. Sudah berhasil menciptakan satu tim Quidditch baru rupanya, tepat di saat Liga Inggris sudah terlanjur membosankan."

Ron menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Nada suara Snape, cibiran di bibir tipisnya, dan sorot matanya yang menyiratkan penghinaan non-verbal membuat Ron naik darah. Sepertinya Snape memang sengaja berpura-pura salah hitung tadi, hanya untuk melontarkan kata-kata tajamnya kemudian.

"Seperti yang bisa anda lihat sendiri, _sir_. Para pria Weasley adalah pria yang bisa memanfaatkan keampuhan 'tongkatnya'. Jika dibanding dengan pria lain, kami tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa bereproduksi. Terlebih lagi delapan tahun, maaf," Ron harus susah payah menyembunyikan seringainya.

Makan itu, bajingan busuk! Umpatnya.

Jika ada hal yang bisa dibanggakan Ron dan Snape tidak, itu adalah kemampuan bereproduksi. Empat tahun berumah tangga dengan Lavender, Ron bisa membuat istrinya itu melahirkan enam orang anak—dua pasang di antaranya kembar. Bandingkan saja dengan Snape. Si tua itu baru bisa membuat Hermione hamil setelah delapan tahun menikah. Kali ini Ron menatap Hermione dengan tatapan prihatin. Wanita itu benar-benar malang.

"Kuyakinkan kau, Weasley, tak ada wanita yang lebih malang lagi selain wanita yang harus melahirkan secara beruntun selama empat tahun. Kau pernah membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakitnya melahirkan? Bagaimana tidak nyamannya mengalami mual-mual di pagi hari? Bagaimana repotnya membawa-bawa janin kemanapun kau pergi? Jika semuanya diulang-ulang selama empat tahun berturut-turut, aku sungguh tak tahu suami idiot macam apa yang setega itu kepada istrinya."

Ron terkesiap. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Bagaimana Snape bisa tahu tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya? Bahkan justru ia membalikkan kondisi seolah justru Lavenderlah yang malang punya suami sepertinya.

"Okelah. 'Tongkatmu' memang ampuh. Tapi tentunya itu tidak memberimu hak untuk membenamkannya sesukamu tanpa memikirkan apa hasil dari apa yang kau tanam. Sebagaimana yang aku tahu, sesuatu yang dinamakan hak pasti akan diikuti dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan dengan tanggungjawab."

Ap—apa? Beraninya! Ron mendongkol.

Ia menangkap ada tuduhan terselubung di dalam ceramah sok suci Snape ini. Tuduhan kalau ia bukan suami yang bertanggungjawab. Well, asal Snape tahu—dan Ron merasa tidak perlu untuk menyombongkan diri—ia adalah suami yang bertanggungjawab. Ia menafkahi anak-istrinya dengan baik dan tak ada dari mereka yang kelaparan. Bukankah itu sudah bertanggungjawab namanya?

Sejauh ini Ron tidak pernah merasa ada yang salah dari dirinya sebagai seorang suami dan ayah. Hanya saja beberapa kali Lavender memintanya agar jangan cuma bermain-main dengan bayi mereka, tetapi ia juga harus ikut memandikan, mengganti popok, dan membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Namun Ron merasa itu bukanlah tugasnya. Suami hanya berkewajiban mencari nafkah dan istri yang mengurus pengeluaran rumah tangga, mendidik semua anak, dan tetek-bengeknya. Begitulah pemikiran Ron tentang sebuah keluarga yang normal—keluarga tempatnya dibesarkan dan dididik dulu.

Ron membandingkan Lavender dengan ibunya, Molly Weasley. Ibunya adalah koki yang hebat, terampil dengan segala perkakas rumah tangga, motivator ulung bagi semua anaknya, dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangga yang piawai. Maka jika ibunya saja bisa mengasuh enam orang anak sekaligus mengurus The Burrow seorang diri, seharusnya Lavender pun bisa.

"Severus!" tegur Hermione sebelum keadaan berubah semakin runyam.

Snape mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menyeringai licik sebelum mengecup lembut kening makhluk mungil yang ada dalam pelukannya. Tampaknya pria itu diam-diam puas sudah membuat Ron merenungkan arti suami yang bertanggungjawab.

Ron menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba sabar. Tidak. Dia tak boleh terpengaruh. Ia sudah tahu betapa arogannya Snape. Kelelawar tua itu selalu merasa dirinya paling benar. Dia juga seorang manipulator. Lengah sedikit saja, jalan pikiranmu bisa diputar-balikkan olehnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ron, menunjuk buntelan di pelukan Snape.

"Aku yakin inilah yang disebut sebagai bayi, Weasley," balas Snape dingin.

"Maaf, _sir_. Maksudku, apa jenis kelaminnya?" Kedua pipi Ron terasa memanas. Oh, Snape selalu tahu cara untuk membuat orang lain mempermalukan dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar. Jangan pernah lupa itu.

"Kau bisa cari tahu sendiri saat mengganti popoknya nanti," balas Snape ketus. "Yang mana aku percaya kau tak pernah melakukannya kepada anakmu sendiri."

"Severus, tolong!" pinta Hermione, terkesan putus asa.

"Ya, _sweet_." Perhatian Snape beralih ke Hermione, dan Ron berharap pria berlidah tajam itu tak menyadari kalau ia sedang mendelik murka ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan. Silas Nicholas Snape," ujar Hermione semanis mungkin, berusaha memperbaiki suasana. "Putra pertama kami, Ron."

Mata Ron menelusuri wajah bayi mungil itu. Dia punya rambut halus berwarna hitam kelam yang jelas-jelas diwarisinya dari sang ayah. Tapi hidung dan bibirnya lebih mirip dengan ibunya. Silas mungkin adalah hasil perpaduan manis dari Snape dan Hermione. Ron bisa memperkirakan bayi itu akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan suatu hari nanti. Lebih bagus lagi jika ia tidak sarkas seperti ayahnya.

"Dia… Dia tampan," ujar Ron terbata-bata.

"Memang," balas Snape angkuh. "Dan aku yakin kau akan mengusahakan segala cara untuk menjauhkan putrimu dari putraku, Weasley."

"Kau berkata seolah putriku baru saja mengajak putramu kawin lari." Sesaat setelah mengatakannya, Ron merutuk dalam hati. Ia menyesal kenapa harus melontarkan hal sebodoh ini. Putri kecilnya yang baru lahir—Dahpne Georgia Weasley—tentu tidak akan melakukan kegilaan parah macam itu. Selain itu, Snape menatapnya tajam-tajam seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Severus, mereka bahkan masih bayi," tukas Hermione, membelai lembut lengan Snape untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau benar, _wife_. Artinya masih ada waktu tujuh belas tahun lagi untuk mencegah musibah itu terjadi," balas Snape dingin, melemparkan cibiran ke arah Ron sebelum membiarkan Hermione mengambil alih putra mereka.

Ron hanya diam tercenung menyaksikan interaksi antara pasangan suami istri itu dengan putra mungil mereka. Anggapannya selama ini tentang Snape sepertinya salah. Well, pria itu memang masih bajingan menyebalkan yang ahli dalam memancing kemarahan orang lain, tapi dari caranya membelai kepala putranya, cara memandangi istrinya, dan bagaimana ia menjadikan bahu kokohnya sebagai tempat Hermione menyandarkan kepala, tampak jelas ia bukan iblis. Severus Snape masih punya hati. Meski ini menjadikannya terbelah. Dingin dan sarkas di mata orang lain. Hangat dan protektif terhadap anak-istrinya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi." Tanpa sadar Ron menggumam terlalu keras. Ia buru-buru menambahkan saat mendapati Snape dan Hermione menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran di mata masing-masing. "Maksudku, kalian berdua… anak kalian… Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

"Inilah yang terjadi, Weasley, jika ada sepasang manusia berlainan jenis kelamin yang saling mencintai. Maka mereka akan bercinta. Menurutmu apa yang kami lakukan di atas ranjang? Bermain catur?" jawab Snape sinis.

"Anda tahu betul bukan itu yang saya pikirkan, _sir_."

"Oya?" Sudut bibir Snape berkedut, seperti berusaha menahan seringai. "Kusarankan kau sesering mungkin menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, Weasley. Karena kau punya enam orang anak yang juga harus diajari bagaimana memaksimalkan intelejensi mereka. Atau sebaiknya jangan, karena aku akan sangat menikmati memotong poin asrama mereka beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Lavender adalah ibu yang baik. Saya yakin dia bisa mengajari mereka…"

"Betul juga. Aku bisa membayangkan ketiga putramu diajari memasak dan merajut sweater khas Weasley." Kedua alis Snape terangkat, pura-pura terkejut. "Dengan begitu sisi feminim mereka akan jauh lebih menonjol sesuai yang diharapkan ayah mereka."

Kali ini Ron benar-benar merasa tertohok. Jika yang Snape maksud ketiga anak lelakinya akan berubah menjadi transgender karena jarang meluangkan waktu bersama ayah mereka, dia pasti bercanda. Tentunya Ron tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Ia hanya menganggap tugas mendidik anak adalah tugas istrinya. Di mana-mana juga begitu. Benar, kan?

"Ron," panggil Hermione. Untuk kali ini ia merasa harus menengahi konflik di antara suami dan mantan kekasihnya. "Inilah yang membuatku yakin kalau kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak lebih sebagai seorang sahabat. Cara berpikir kita terlalu berbeda dan kita sama-sama tahu itu."

"Tapi…"

"Biar kuluruskan ini," potong Hermione. "Masalah utamanya adalah kau selalu membandingkanku dengan ibumu. Aku tak tahu apakah kau juga melakukannya kepada Lavender, dan aku tak peduli. Yang pasti adalah aku bukan ibumu, Ron. Aku tidak pandai memasak, merajut, dan segala macam kemahiran ibu rumah tangga lainnya. Sejujurnya aku malah tidak ingin mahir. Aku lebih tertarik kepada ilmu pengetahuan dan riset.

"Tadi kau bertanya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Jawabannya karena memang inilah yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin bersama seorang pria yang bisa mengerti aku sepenuhnya, berbicara ke hati, pikiran, dan jiwaku. Seseorang yang bisa mengimbangi kecerdasan dan bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku, serta memberiku ruang untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Bukannya seorang pria yang berusaha membuatku konstan dan mengurungku di sebuah tempat yang disebutnya sebagai 'rumah'.

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang aku melahirkan Silas? Karena itulah yang kuinginkan, Ron. Aku bukan tipe wanita yang melahirkan karena itu memang kodratku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku tipe wanita yang melahirkan karena aku menginginkannya, atau sebaliknya jika aku memilih untuk tidak mempunyai anak. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, aku menghabiskan delapan tahun untuk mengejar gelar Master dan meniti karir sesuai yang sudah kurencanakan. Kemudian barulah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan mempunyai satu atau dua anak. Menurutmu apa aku bisa melakukannya jika aku menikah denganmu? Kurasa tidak."

Hermione memaksakan seulas senyum manis, namun itu sama sekali tidak meredakan gejolak di dalam rongga hati Ron. Jika Hermione benar-benar menikah dengannya, jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu untuk kuliah sampai mendapat gelar Master. Apalagi meniti karir. Tempat bagi wanita menurut Ron adalah di rumah, mengurus suami dan anak-anak. Semua wanita Weasley seperti itu dan mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi sekali lagi, Hermione bukanlah seorang Weasley. Dia berbeda.

"Aku bahagia bersama Severus, Ron. Percayalah. Dia memang bukan pria tertampan menurut Weekly Witches atau pria berkepribadian terbaik se-Inggris. Tapi dia tahu benar bagaimana cara menghadapi wanita bossy, sok tahu menyebalkan, dan temperamental seperti aku. Dia menganggapku setara dengannya. Bukan di bawah atau di atas. Melainkan setara. Seperti yang selama ini kuinginkan dari pasanganku."

Ron mengangguk. Hermione memang punya sifat-sifat buruk yang susah untuk ia atasi selama mereka masih berhubungan dulu. Sok mengatur dan selalu saja sok tahu. Belum lagi amarahnya yang meledak-ledak. Mereka terlalu sering bertengkar untuk hal-hal sepele. Jelas ini bukan indikator yang baik untuk menuju ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Aku tidak akan mencampuri caramu memperlakukan istri dan anakmu, meski dalam beberapa hal aku setuju dengan Severus. Menurutku kau perlu lebih membuka pikiranmu, Ron. Tradisi keluarga penyihir Darah-Murni memang sangat berbeda dengan tradisi Muggle yang lebih modern. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, baik aku dan Severus sama-sama dibesarkan dalam lingkungan Muggle. Itulah yang membuat kami bisa saling memahami dengan lebih baik."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Mione? Selama ini aku selalu berpikiran Snape sudah mencekokimu dengan ramuan cinta paling mujarab…" sesal Ron. Ia tak enak hati melihat kening Snape berkerut-kerut mendengar ini.

"Itu karena kau dibutakan oleh kebencian dan egomu yang terlalu besar. Dua hal itulah yang membuatmu tak bisa melihat jauh ke dalam diri seseorang dan menyadari kebaikan yang tersembunyi di sana," balas Hermione bijak, menatap mesra suaminya. "Kukira Lavender juga punya banyak potensi dalam dirinya. Kau hanya perlu memberinya kesempatan. Bagaimana pun dia istrimu dan juga ibu dari anak-anakmu, kan? Tak perlu memaksakan dia untuk menjadi persis sama seperti ibumu. Biarkan dia jadi dirinya sendiri."

Ron mengangguk dan berjanji dalam hati. Ia tak pernah mengira pertemuannya dengan keluarga Snape akan berakhir seperti ini. Membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar untuk melihat apa yang selama ini tak pernah tertangkap oleh mata dan batinnya.

"Akan kucoba, Mione," ucap Ron, tersenyum tipis. "Tentu akan kucoba."

**EL EXTREMO**

**So, how to be a good reader? The answer is PLEASE ****REVIEW!**


End file.
